The Raven Doth Call
by The D.o.D
Summary: See my author's note for the full summary. This is just a ficlet that I wanted to use in an earlier fic that was never written. R&R plz!


Author's Note: Just some random ficlet that I wrote based on a character in another fic...that I was going to pair up with Knives. I planned on using this in a different fic but I never got around to writing it. Oh well. Lemme know what you guys think of it. I do not own Trigun or any part of it. Lenore is obviously mine. This is written in an odd fashion. The first person speaking is Lenore, the second person is Knives. I think that you guys are smart enough to determine who's who.  
  
The Raven Doth Call  
  
Are you real?  
  
Why do you ask?  
  
It doesn't seem like I'm one deserving to have her prayers answered.  
  
Aren't I what you wanted?  
  
All that and more...  
  
There's a but; don't hesitate.  
  
I really wanted something else other than someone to talk to and someone who understands me.  
  
And that is?  
  
Someone who loves me, too. No one ever really did.  
  
...  
  
I'm sorry; I shouldn't have said that. I know how much you don't like me talking about things like that.  
  
It's not like that at all...  
  
Then what is it?  
  
I don't know, to be perfectly honest.  
  
Are you going to leave now? Usually after we reach this point, you leave.  
  
...I don't think I will this time.  
  
Will you stay for a while, until one of us becomes weary, that is?  
  
What else do I have left to do?  
  
Are you going to stay the night? I really don't like being alone at night.  
  
I suppose I could.  
  
You're a very caring person.  
  
...don't say such absurd things. People will get the wrong impression.  
  
There's a blanket in the closet if you get cold.  
  
You know me better than that. I'm always cold.  
  
I was just saying.  
  
(A MOMENT OF SILENCE)  
  
Will you hold my hand?  
  
Why do you ask for such childish things?  
  
I don't know. They make me happy...I never really had a childhood.  
  
I know. You told me.  
  
(A MOMENT OF SILENCE)  
  
May I ask you a question?  
  
Of course.  
  
What does happiness feel like?  
  
You've never been happy? Okay, you don't have to look at me like that!  
  
Are you going to tell me?  
  
Happiness really can't be described. All in all, you feel at ease with the world, like nothing's wrong.  
  
So, you're never happy?  
  
I guess not. But there are those fleeting moments, like now.  
  
Why now?  
  
You're here and you're holding my hand.  
  
You enjoy me being here? And me holding your hand? Why? My hands are always cold and-  
  
That has nothing to do with it.  
  
What is it?  
  
What's what?  
  
What is it that keeps you here? You could have very well taken your  
life by now; we both know that.  
  
If I told you, and it wasn't what you were expecting or what you wanted to hear, would you run away from me?  
  
...no.  
  
Are you sure?  
  
Yes.  
  
The only thing that keeps me alive now...is you.  
  
(A MOMENT OF SILENCE)  
  
I love you.  
  
(A MOMENT OF SILENCE)  
  
You can leave if you want. I'm sorry for making you feel uncomfortable. You don't have to come back tomorrow or ever again if you don't want. I shouldn't have put you in this position; I'm sorry.  
  
You don't have to be.  
  
Really?  
  
Yes.  
  
Knives?  
  
Yes, Lenore?  
  
Do you?  
  
Do I what?  
  
Do you love me, too?  
  
(A MOMENT OF SILENCE)  
...I don't know.  
  
That's okay. You'll be here tomorrow?  
  
Yes. Goodnight.  
  
Goodnight, darling.  
  
Darling?  
  
It's what I've always wanted to call the man I love.  
  
Oh....what do you call the woman you love?  
  
You could call her darling, too. Or honey.  
  
Darling sounds so much more civilized.  
  
It does, doesn't it?  
  
You need to sleep. I can see your eyes clouding.  
  
You're so observant.  
  
I'm going to go. Same time tomorrow?  
  
Yes, please.  
  
Very well...Lenore?  
  
Yes, Knives?  
  
Not all humans are garbage.  
  
I'm glad to see you think so.  
  
Goodnight...darling. (exits) 


End file.
